


Bloodshed

by SamuelJames



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel really needs Freddie to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Bloodshed_   
>  _**Pairing:** Freddie Lyon/Bel Rowley_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Bel really needs Freddie to be okay._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Bel doesn't cry till she's sitting by his bed. There's less blood now but that makes his injuries more visible. The doctors have done their best and nurses try to reassure her by saying it's all down to Freddie now. If he could, Freddie would fight to live but he looks so broken and fragile. Bel takes his hand, so limp and clammy in her grasp.

"Please get well, Freddie. I need you. I love you. You're supposed to make the news, not be it. One nurse said you might hear me, another just shook her head. I'm scared, I can't be Moneypenny without my James. We got Kiki on air, exposed the bastard but if this is the cost I'd rather have missed out. You'd scold me for that if you could and tell me the story is everything. For too long it was and I wasted so much time when I could have had you. You're braver than I am, Freddie, because you sent your letter while I hid mine away. I went for Hector, style over substance. I'm so scared, Freddie. I hope the nurse is right, I hope you can hear me because I need you to do whatever you can to come back to us."

Bel lifts his hand and kisses it. He remains stubbornly unresponsive. If the worst should happen she'll have to find Camille somehow. It shouldn't have taken the twist in her gut at seeing Camille to realise what Freddie must have felt seeing her with Hector. She should have posted her letter. She's not ready to become Mrs anything but she could have had her career and a man who loved her. Oh God, what if all she'll ever have with Freddie is that lovely kiss. Doctors and nurses come and go throughout the night. She's only been allowed to stay by telling them she's Mrs Lyon.

When she calls work the next morning, they ask her to come in so Freddie's story can be worked into their next show. The team all pitch in so she doesn't have to do too much. She's grateful for their help and yet every minute she's wondering if he's woken, if he's healing. Everyone has a hospital story of their own but Bel doesn't really take them in. They all give Freddie their best and ask after him. She goes back to the hospital that night and spends a second night in the chair by his bed. By the next morning the bruising on his face and chest has started changing colours which she hopes is a good sign. Maybe he needs all his energy to heal and that's why he hasn't woken yet. She'd give anything to see one of his cheeky smiles again.

On day four a nurse who's finished her shift offers to sit with Freddie so Bel can go home and get a bath and a proper dinner. When she gets back the nurse meets her at the door of the ward and she fears the worst, her dinner threatening to make a reappearance as her stomach lurches.

"What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Mrs Lyon. He woke up for about twenty minutes but couldn't stay awake despite his efforts. I saw the show you know, with that Kiki girl. Your husband is a real asset to the show."

"Thank you. He fought for the story. We're all very proud of him but I'm scared."

She takes a few breaths thinking she might cry and the nurse pats her arm. She's relieved she should want to cheer not cry.

"Waking up was a good sign, Mrs Lyon. Go and sit with him."

"Thank you so much."

She watches him like a hawk till her eyes keep falling shut and doesn't get to see him awake that night. When she wakes the next morning he's sitting up, supported by several pillows but sitting up.

"Good morning, _Camille_."

"It was all I could think of to stay. How are you? Stupid question. How do you feel?"

"Sore, tired, bloody relieved."

Bel starts crying and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Please don't cry. I'm right here."

Bel nods. "I know, but what they did to you."

He reaches out his hand and she takes it gratefully. The gentle squeeze of his hand is wonderful by comparison to that first awful night.

"I'm not quite ready for a sequel to our kiss yet so holding your hand is all I've got, Moneypenny. I'm choosing to take the Mrs Lyon as a declaration of interest."

Bel laughs, it sounds wrong in a hospital. "I'm so sorry, Freddie. I did write but I was scared to send it. I could have lost you."

"It's okay. I just fell in love with you before you were ready to love me back."

He says it so matter of factly that she doesn't know how she missed it all this time. "I love you, Freddie, and I need you. Making news with you doesn't feel like work. What have the doctors said?"

"More bed rest. I'm still tired which is strange. Later on they want to get me walking, using the bathroom and all sorts of dignified things. One of the nurses said you've hardly left."

Bel nods.

"I was so scared, Bel. I thought I was going to die. It hurt so much that part of me thought my body wouldn't be able to handle it. I've never been so scared."

His voice trembles and Bel lifts his hand to her lips again. She bites her lip to keep from crying and Freddie winces when he tries to move to comfort her.

"Don't. Please don't hurt yourself for me, Freddie."

She fixes the pillow he dislodged and kisses the side of his mouth, one of the few unblemised parts of his face.

"You made the news, Freddie. Everyone is asking for you."

She perches on the edge of the bed just to be near to him. Such a thought should scare her but he will never want her to be any less that Bel Rowley career woman. After almost losing him, she no longer thinks that love is a weakness.

"Tell me a story, Bel. What will happen when I'm able to leave here?"

"We will tell the people the important news, confront those that would seek to hide or profit from wrongdoing. If you were less brave, you'd walk away but I know you wouldn't and I would never ask you to. We will make The Hour even more of a success and push against the corporation to tell the stories that need to be told."

"And us, Bel? Shall we be happy?"

Bel smiles. "Sickeningly so. I will write you love letters all the time and you will make me smile. You'll bring me breakfast in bed and we will go dancing. Our colleagues will scold us for sneaking kisses at work and you will be so utterly charming that I will wonder why I didn't notice sooner."

"Sounds good," he mutters his eyes closing.

She wants to keep him awake just to know he's okay but she sits back in the chair. She meant every word, wants to dance in his arms and have everyone see how happy they are. She will write him letters, give him the unsent declaration of love to start with and perhaps one day become Mrs Lyon for real. For now though, she just wants to help him get better and be here when he next wakes up.


End file.
